Dry Those Tears
by Pixiella
Summary: An unexpected turn in Monday Night Raw. Adam wasn't scheduled to come out tonight, step inside the ring and hold a promo. A promo about his retirement. *E&C one shot*


**Title**: Dry Those Tears

**Author**: Pixiella

**Beta**: Microsoft Works

**Fandom**: WWE/pro wrestling

**Genre**: Drama, Angst

**Rating**: T

**Main characters**: Edge & Christian

**Summary**: _An unexpected turn in Monday Night Raw. Adam wasn't scheduled to come out tonight, step inside the ring and hold a promo. A promo about his retirement._

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot, all the characters belong to the WWE, Vince McMahon, themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any profit out of making and publishing this, this is made just for pure fun.

**A/N**: Some things are just hard ones to deal with. Like Edge's retirement. Almost a week now and I'm still hanging on the subject. Either way, once again a fic about it. Unlike the previous one (Holding on to You), this one is from Christian's POV.

And sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Still, I hope you read and review the story and let me know what I should do with it. All kind of feedback is really highly appreciated.

* * *

><p>An unexpected turn in Monday Night Raw. Adam wasn't scheduled to come out tonight, step inside the ring and hold a promo.<p>

A promo about his retirement.

I sat in the locker room area, staring the television blankly as I saw the announcement of Edge having a promo tonight. My heart skipped a beat as my brain finally registered one of the two words under the picture - retiring. I hadn't heard anything about it, he hadn't told me. Of course I had heard the rumors just like all the others, but Adam hadn't told me whether or not it was actually true.

And now that he was going to be out there announcing something like this… It got me thinking about the facts. Adam had been in his own world ever since WrestleMania, we hadn't really been talking about stuff lately - he always got something to do or had disappeared somewhere. Few times I saw him walking out from the trainers room with somewhat sad and disappointed look on his face, but as soon as he noticed me standing around Adam became his normal self - shouting and laughing out loud with an ear to ear smirk on his lips all the time.

But those times were gone now. Now Adam was standing in the middle of that ring…

And stating that the rumors were actually true. That he was going to retire, that the doctors had told him he wasn't able to compete anymore. Or if he did, he would end up in a wheelchair - or maybe even something far more worse.

Everything he said went through one ear and out from the other one. Later on I couldn't even remember what Adam had been talking about, I only remember him mention some career highlights and the reason for this racket and speculation around him.

He was going to retire. My best friend in the whole world, the man who I had been known for God knows how many years now, the man who made both of ours dreams come true when he made his impact in the WWF back in the days…

Adam Copeland was going to leave the business.

Turning away from the screen, this time ending up staring the empty wall on the other side of the room. My mind couldn't deal with this thing, my mind was just all blank - not even a single thought in it, only the word 'retiring' ringing in my head with the voice of Jerry Lawler.

I didn't stay in the room long enough to listen to Adam actually get inside the ring and start his promo. As soon as his music hit and loudly echoed throughout the arena followed by a deafeningly loud screams of the crowd, I exited the locker room, just wandering through the arena hallways.

But it didn't matter. Wherever I went, I could hear Adam's voice telling about his journey in the WWE - the Brood, E&C, his last WrestleMania match…

And yet, even if I heard all that, I couldn't recall anything he had talked about later on.

I ended up traveling into the gorilla position with the other superstars. They were all talking about what was going on in the ring, they all said they were shocked and sad what had happened. I didn't say a single word. If someone came to talk to me asking if I was okay or anything like that, I didn't answer to them. I just kept my eyes blankly either on my feet or on the wall in front of me. I didn't want to look anyone into the eyes, I didn't want hear them to give me a piece of their pity.

I didn't want them to see the tears already running from my eyes.

Suddenly 'Metalingus' hit again. The crowd cheered probably louder than before and I heard someone saying that Adam was coming. My eyes were lifted from the ground just in time to see him pushing himself through the curtains and walking down the steps to backstage, starting to shake hands and share hugs with people.

I was standing at the end of that line. My eyes looked him slowly walking closer and closer to me, stopping to hug the Bella Twins and shaking hands with Great Khali.

As he became closer and closer all the time, I knew I just couldn't face him like this in a situation and time like this.

I turned on my heels and began to walk away as he was only a few feet away from me. Taking one step, then another, I realized there was no turning back anymore. The tears started to run from my eyes, I couldn't stop them anymore. And Adam was one of those people who I just couldn't let see me being weak in a situation like this. I just -

"Jay?" a friendly voice asked behind me, a hand lowering down on my shoulder. I stopped, feeling shivers run down my spine as I sniffled louder than I had planned. "Look at me, man. Please."

I didn't want to turn but I knew there was no other option. With another loud sniffle I carefully and as slowly as I just possibly could turned around, but kept my eyes down toward the floor. I felt the blonde in front of me looking at me, I could almost tell he was trying to smile at me.

"Look at me. I want to see your face," his soft voice stated with a hint of trying smiling in it. I carefully lifted my hand a wiped a few tears away, but were able to pull enough courage together to lift my head and up and send a direct look toward him.

Adam just looked back to me with a smile small on his lips, his head tilted to the side and a weak shining in his usually so brightly glimmering eyes. I looked at him through my tears, trying to look not so ridiculously un-awesome as I happened to do at that very moment.

"You are," I started with a small voice, Adam just keeping his eyes locked on me with a small nod, telling with it that I was allowed to continue, "You are going to leave…"

"I have to. There is no other option -"

"There is always other options," I sniffled, rudely cutting him off. But Adam just kept looking at me, this time shaking his head a bit, "Not to me, Jay. I have to go."

"You're… You're abandoning everything you love," I stated, making it sound way more brutal than I intended. Adam noticing it as well as he turned his eyes away, a kind of hurt look taking over his face. "You are abandoning all of us… You are… Abandoning… Me…"

"Its not like I'm abandoning you Jay…" he stated with a quiet voice and before I noticed, Adam had stepped closer to me, pressing his hand on my cheek and started to dry my running tears away. I lowered my face, closing my eyes and just letting the tears freely start to pour out. "So please, stop crying…"

"You can't…" I whispered through the sniffling, sending a teary look up at Adam who looked back to me with his other hand still on my cheek, carefully petting it while wiping some of the tears away. "You… I'm not going to let you do this."

"You know it's the only option," he whispered back, before pulling me into a hug using his free hand. My arms automatically wrapped around him, my face burying itself deep into his shoulder, the tears making his leather jacket getting stuck on my wet cheek.

"But like I said," Adam continued, hugging me as tightly as he possibly could, and I felt my own shoulder getting wet from his tears, "I'm not going to abandon you. Ever. So do me a favor… And never let me see you crying again."

"You can count on that," I stated from the depths of his jackets shoulder, feeling Adam smiling against my shoulder. "I… I'm going to be brave. You can count on that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, I know it looks like it's cutting a bit off there.. But that's where it ends, really. No more text to come, just.. This piece of writing.**

**Still dealing with the whole Edge thing. That man is a real way of inspiration for me and especially to my fics - I think he's the one I have been using most of all in everything I have ever written.. And I love to write about him.**

**Thank you Edge. Without you so many of my fics would never have been made and published, without you even this one wouldn't exist. Thank you so much for everything you have ever done.**

**Also thank you to all you Edgeheads out there. I hope you are doing well and we all are soon again feeling better even if Edge is no longer around us.. Love and peace out, all of you. **


End file.
